


Indulge Me, Doll

by softevnstan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Both fluffy nicknames and explicit, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hair-pulling, I may add more, I'm bad at writing dirty talk, M/M, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, POV Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Right now this is a one-shot though, Sort Of, Steve is kinda a hard dom in this but he loves Bucky, Sub Bucky Barnes, They have established boundaries and safe words, Top Steve Rogers, steve rogers has a big dick, straight up filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softevnstan/pseuds/softevnstan
Summary: This is currently a one-shot, but may become something more in the future. Please heed the tags.This is my first time writing ANYTHING like this!! I hope ya'll like it!!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 162





	Indulge Me, Doll

Steve was so painfully generous to Bucky. Indulging him in the smallest of things, whether it be soothing a panicked soldier in the midst of a nightmare or picking up the apple-cinnamon scented candles that Bucky enjoys because it smells like home. He was a saint. Absolutely.

But it wasn’t always just small things.

Sometimes, it was big things.

Like fucking the soldier until all the thoughts rattled out of his head and left Bucky sputtering to remember his own name.Like right then and there.

Steve’s dick is heavy on Bucky’s tongue; a familiar ache in his own jaw that Bucky adores from being pried open and used oh so sweetly. Drool pooling at the corners of his lips and trickling down to coat his chin gorgeously. His nose pressed against the base of Steve’s pubic bone; resting against golden, wiry curls.

It’s only a few seconds of bliss. Rough, calloused hands hold Bucky’s head securely in place. Fingers tangled in chestnut tresses that Steve will tug at the root to guide Bucky like the helpless thing he is in times like these. Only a few seconds. Because all too soon was Bucky’s gag reflex spurting to life at trying to swallow around the cock shoved down his throat. The muscles instinctively trying to force the intrusion out, leaving him to sputter messily around Steve’s cock.

Bucky attempts to look at Steve through glazed eyes, fingers gripping the meat of the patriot’s muscled thighs. A small push, and then Steve’s yanking the soldier’s head back sharply. Freeing Bucky’s mouth and a gossamer of thick spit breaking from Steve’s hard, throbbing dick to Bucky’s red and swollen lips. Bucky gasps sharply into the air; cobalt eyes blown wide as the column of his throat is exposed to the cool air of the bedroom. Presented so sweetly like an offering. One that Steve takes, because Bucky suddenly feels the heavy exhale of Steve’s warm breath fanning his flesh and a crooked nose pressing against the juncture of his neck where ear meets jaw.

“Fuck, Bucky…” Steve rumbles, and in turn gains a high whimper from Bucky. “I’ll never get used to that. Seein’ how you fuckin’ take my dick in that sweet mouth of yours…”   
  
“Steve-” Bucky gasps into the air softly, attempting to lower his head, but reminded of Steve’s steel grip when his scalp aches from the pull. 

Steve jerks Bucky’s head back impossibly further, causing the soldier to arch faintly from where he’s knelt on the floor. The carpet makes his exposed knees burn, pins and needles flurrying in his legs if he sits still too long. Bucky’s eyes attempt to see past his nose; trying to find Steve’s lustful glare but it’s hidden away against Bucky’s throat where the blond noses at him delicately compared to his grip on the other’s hair.

“It’s a shame you can’t take it all for longer than a few seconds. Somethin’ we gotta work on… Still, hot as fuck watching you choke on my dick like a whore.” The slur sends shivers down Bucky’s spine. Something Steve notices. “Aw, you like that, dontcha Buck? Like bein’ my little whore? Yeah, yeah you do… You just need a cock fillin’ that mouth of yours. Can’t go without it…”   
  
“Yes!” Bucky exhales louder than he intends - far more enthusiastic than he means for.

If he wasn’t achingly hard and already stark naked at Steve Roger’s knees, maybe he’d have gone red in the face from the admission. Steve seems to enjoy it though, humming as he raises his head, and Bucky can see that promising smirk plastered on his face.   
  
“Huh… Think I need a lil’ more convincin’ sweetheart. You sure you really need it?” Steve asks, yanking Bucky’s head forward again to elicit a quiet moan from the blissed brunet. 

Using his free hand, Steve wraps a hand around his dick. Fingers cradling the impressive length at the base, and slowly stroking upward with a twist of his wrist when he nears the head. Pre-cum dribbles from the head; slick with Bucky’s spit. Evidence that Steve had been rooted in Bucky’s mouth. Bucky’s eyes watch the action closely - like his life depends on watching Steve stroke his cock.

“Ask for it, slut.” Steve hardens his voice, and Bucky swears he could come from that tone alone. Make a mess all over himself, because that deep rumble does something unspeakable to Bucky. Wants it to bark orders at him - call him obscenities and humiliate Bucky until there’s tears in his eyes and-

A slap against his right cheek wakes him from his daze. The only reason his head doesn’t jerk is the hand that secures him in place. Bucky releases a sharp whimper after the brace of the contact; a sharp burn in his cheek. It won’t bruise - but it’ll flush. Bucky can already feel the heat, a hand coming to grab at his cheek and soothe the ache.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Bucky. Pay attention like a good boy, am I understood? Or you’ll be punished.” the captain threatens - and Bucky stills harshly.

For a moment, Bucky can see the way Steve’s eyes waver. Feel the subtle way that Steve’s fingers loosen on Bucky’s hair - parting those plush lips like he’s about to say SOMETHING but Bucky doesn’t give him the chance. “Yes, sir… I’m- I’m sorry, sir. I wanna be good… Wan’ be a good boy for you, sir.” Bucky babbles thoughtlessly, melting at the idea of just making Steve happy. Bucky wants to be a good boy for Steve… He wants to be good.

Steve doesn’t do anything for those few seconds. Simply gives Bucky one of those analyzing looks before giving a small nod; as if having waited for an objection. It’s part of their play… Steve always gives Bucky an out if it becomes too much.

Steve is so good.

“Well? Get to it.” His voice is hard again. Deep and thick like warm, dripping honey, and that voice makes Bucky want to swallow Steve down again even if it meant choking around his dick.

“Please- Please gimme your cock, Stevie. Need to be fucked, God, please… Need ‘ur cock, I need it. Please, please, please.” Bucky begs pathetically, his hands shifting back to their former placement on Steve’s thighs.

Steve has a hand back around his dick. Not leisurely stroking himself anymore, but rather controlling the movement of Bucky’s head and drawing him closer. Using the crown of his cock to tap lightly against Bucky’s plush bottom lip. Bucky can feel the heat that radiates off Steve, and if not for the hand in his hair, he’d have nuzzled against Steve’s groin by now with a need for affection.

Steve would indulge him in that, too, if Bucky asked.

He spends his time dragging the head of his dick against Bucky’s lips. Smearing the pre-come that beads at the head against Bucky’s already spit soaked lips. The soldier parts plush skin, poking his tongue out to swipe a taste. That’s the only chance he gets before another sharp jerk tugs him forward. Steve’s hand splays against the base of Bucky’s skull and forces the other’s mouth open. Steve sliding half way into Bucky’s welcoming heat of a mouth, to which gains a low groan from the man above Bucky. Dazed eyes peer up at him, and Bucky swirls his tongue slowly against Steve’s cock-head. 

It’s a bitter taste on his tongue, but it’s one that Bucky loves. He could sit between Steve’s legs for days just to keep his cock warm if Steve would let him.

“Oh, baby…” Steve sighs softly, the hand that’s settled around the base of his dick sliding up to meet Bucky’s lips. Hooking into the right corner of Bucky’s mouth, and stretching his mouth wider as the blond feed the cock deeper into Bucky’s mouth. “Look at you… Poor little thing, but pretty as a fuckin’ picture. You’re fuck-dumb already, and I haven’t even touched you, huh?” Steve tilts his head faintly, and Bucky tries to utter a response, but instead releases another mewled noise that sends the vibrations right up Steve’s cock.

“Don’ worry, baby… M’gonna take care of it. All you gotta do is keep ‘ur mouth open, alright? Keep that jaw slack, so I can fuck this messy lil’ hole…” 

It’s so simple. Bucky gives a jerky nod in response, and that’s the only real control he has left. Because then both of Steve’s hands tangle into Bucky’s dark hair, and he jerks his hips forward sharply. Bucky’s eyes widen when he feels Steve’s cock nudge at the back of his throat; nails biting into the meat of Steve’s thighs faintly. Steve doesn’t relent. Slow but sharp thrusts into Bucky’s mouth. Getting the soldier accustomed to the size. It’s not long after until Steve’s girth is beginning to pound into Bucky’s throat; the soldier having to take labored breaths through his nose and remember to breathe lest he become a gagging mess and have to tap out again. Swallowing the thick dick that violates his mouth, eyes wide as he meets Steve’s pelvis again and again. Steve holds his head still; drilling into the wet heat.

He’s using Bucky.   
Using him like a fucking toy only to chase his own release with. It’s what Bucky wanted, wanted to be used like an object for Steve. Be a good little thing for Steve.   
  
“Oh, God.” Steve exhales sharply, holding Bucky’s head securely in place as he finds a bruising rhythm that nearly borders painful for Bucky.

“I can feel your throat ‘round my dick, Bucky. So fuckin’ wet… You’re droolin’ all over me, little slut. God, fucking gorgeous. Look at my little whore, swallowing my dick down like he was made for it… You were made for this, Buck. God the best mouth for suckin’ dick with, lemme tell ya…” Steve utters filthily, the words going straight to Bucky’s cock between his legs.

“Greedy thing, aren’t ya? Bet you’d let me fuck your mouth over n’ over. Come down your throat and all over your stupid face…”

He would. Would let Steve use him like a 20$  _ whore _ if that was what Steve wanted - Because Bucky wants it, too. 

Drool continues to dribble down Bucky’s chin. Dripping off onto his bare thighs, a silent reminder that his mouth is nothing more than a fuck-hole for Steve to get off on right then and there. He can’t breathe. The tears cloud Bucky’s vision, each little whimper muffled by the dick shoved down his throat and practically bruising his esophagus. Whining bleeds to wanton moans that are just as muffled.

He tries to breathe. Tries to be a good boy while Steve gets off, but Steve is filling him like his mouth was made specifically for this man’s cock. It might as well be. Metal fingers rake down Steve’s outer thigh; scoring the flesh a delicious red. 

Tears drip down his cheeks. Ones that can’t be helped. Rushing down his the cut of his jaw and dripping to mix with the mess of drool that already coats his chin. His cheeks are on fire. His jaw aches. It’s amazing, absolutely fucking amazing.

“Aww, look at that. So gone… What a fuckin’ sight, my sweet little cum-dump. Maybe next time we’ll dig out one of those fat dildos you have. Fuck you from one end while I fuck you from the other. Plug your slutty lil’ holes up, stuff you full with cock.” Steve groans, his voice wavering faintly, and Bucky knows what that means.

Steve isn’t prolonging any of it. He’s chasing his release with the way he puffs out labored breaths, the way the muscles of his thighs tighten, the way his abdomen clenches. Bucky can barely see the way Steve’s jaw flexes; the drip of sweat that traces down the column of his throat, and if Bucky’s mouth wasn’t busy at the moment to be used as a hole to fuck, he’d lap up the droplet of sweat from Steve’s gorgeous fucking body.

“Fuck… Fuck, baby… Gonna come… Gonna fuckin’ come,” Steve warns; his hips beginning to stutter faintly.

A muffled protest from Bucky and a pathetic little push is all the answer Steve needs. In a single motion, he pulls his fat dick from Bucky’s swollen lips and lets his dick slap against Bucky’s reddened cheek. Tapping it against while Bucky lets his jaw hang slack. Tongue lolling out and a dobble of drool falling with it. Teary eyes looking right up at Steve, and Bucky can only wonder how used he must look.

“God,” the captain starts with a shaky exhale, stroking quickly up and down his cock. “I should get a pretty picture. Make it my screensaver of your slutty lil’ mouth open like this. Covered in fuckin’ drool… My pretty little fuck hole.” Steve groans.

Bucky whines again. His own voice is raspy from the face-fucking, and now he simply wants his reward.

With a few more quick strokes, Bucky gets his wish. His eyes flutter shut when the come jets across his face. Hitting his cheek and his nose and over his eye and his lips and his tongue. Greedily lapping his tongue to lick up what he can; swallowing it down with a satisfied sigh like it was the best meal he’d ever had.

“Fuck… Yeah, baby. Swallow all my come up, gonna feed you every fuckin’ drop.” 

Steve uses his thumb to trace gently where his come streaked against Bucky’s flesh. Painting his skin with Steve’s release, he brings his thumb to Bucky’s mouth. Bucky wraps his lips around the other’s thumb, sucking greedily and groaning at the taste. Drop after drop, he swallows and cleans up Steve’s mess like a good boy while Steve whispers bitter-sweet praises.

_ That’s it, that’s a good little slut… You’re so pretty, swallowin’ all my come down like a whore. Yeah, you’re my whore, Bucky… My beautiful little fuck hole. All mine… You did so good, Bucky. Did so well swallowing my cock like a good boy. So good… You made me so happy, baby… _

By the time Bucky is done cleaning up, his eyes flutter open to meet Steve’s gaze. Instead of meeting ocean eyes though, Bucky notices that Steve’s eyes are elsewhere. Following the other’s line of sight, Bucky lowers his cobalt eyes down to his hard dick between his legs - having gone untouched and instead left as a painful red and purple.

“Aww, my poor little baby still hasn’t gotten off, huh…? Why don’t you let me take care of that, hm?”

Bucky’s eyes dart back upto Steve’s face, and the brunet feels a prickle of embarrassment. Steve has a predatory grin, looking at Bucky like he’s a meal. Crooked and teeth peeking out, and Bucky feels like a deer caught in the headlights.

He jolts harshly the moment a socked foot touches his dick - knowing they’re far from done playing.

“Steve-” Bucky rasps, his voice high and needy.

“Hush, hush… Let me indulge you, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first thing EVER so comments would be awesome!  
> I'm admittedly nervous with this FILTH but who doesn't love a good face-fuck?  
> qwq
> 
> I'm going to hell.
> 
> Nah, but really, feedback is awesome! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
